


Wrong

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, god this hurt me this is my first time writing them in that state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/134379701777/wrong-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

> **Prompt:** Just read it. AU.
> 
> **Written By:** Brey
> 
> **A/N:** Please don’t kill me. This is literally the _first_  time I’ve written _him_  like _that_ so ( ;;u;;) P.S. I’m bad at titles -- Brey

_I made the wrong choice._

_Twice in the past._

_Once more in the present._

The sirens wailed in the distance but I know they cannot save him. I have not felt this way in years. To experience such a rush of forgotten emotions, I was trembling and sobbing like a lonely child who knew no love or happiness.

They returned like old acquintances, embracing me as I desperately held his still form against mine. They announced their return in my yowls of furious grief, and the streaks of salty tears running down my bruised face.

The airbag packed quite a punch.

My sobs wrecked my whole being but I managed to scrape a sliver of control to lay him on the asphalt. I was on my knees with my arms tightly holding my sides with my head bowed down, letting myself cry, scream at the ground with spittle flying from my mouth.

_Why had we been fighting in the first place?_

I could not remember for all I could see through my tears and the sky's own was him laying silently with his peaceful face upturned to the dark-clouded, twilight sky. Through my fog of sorrow, I mused that _maybe he's just sleeping, the impact just knocked him unconscious, he_ will _wake up_.

But I know that was just an improbable wish. 

I watched as the paramedics pulled a white sheet over his body.  

The pure white cloth instantly soaked with a crimson color that matched the ones heavily stained on my arms and clothes.

_Once more in the present._

_Twice in the past._

_I made the wrong choice,_

_and I regret it so._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.   
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
